Resonant converters can be used to convert power from voltage source to direct current (DC) voltage and current. Half-bridge or full bridge resonant converters can convert AC or DC input power into a regulated DC power. However, changes in input line conditions or output load conditions can cause the DC output of the converter to fluctuate. Because of complex poles and high Q of the transfer functions associated with resonant converters, output voltage and various currents of resonant converters can overshoot when the converter responds to changing operating conditions, such as changing input line conditions or output load conditions.